rampage_brawlfandomcom-20200215-history
Eyegore vs Bart
The Brawl Eyegore vs Bart was first created by Pjray02'.'' '''Eyegore the One-eyed Alien vs Bart the Bat is a brawl between two monsters that both made a debut in Rampage: Total Destruction. Eyegore Overview: Eyegore is a One-eyed Alien monster. In Rampage: Total Destruction he is a special monster, unlocked by successfully completing each and every challenge in the entire game. His jump and spin attack exceeds that of every other monster's. Origin: Little is actually known about Eyegore's origin. What we can gather from it is he also drank Scum Soda, thus transforming him into a One-eyed Alien monster. Personality: Pending... Strengths: *He has the second best stats in Rampage: Total Destruction and a unique Spin Attack and Super Jump. *His tentacles can be used for grabbing objects from far distances or constricting enemies. *Eyegore has a large array of legs, utilizing them every opportunity he gets, whether it be evasion or assaulting the enemy. *By spinning his tentacles in a 360-degree rotation consistantly, he can propel himself into the air and levitate. *His sticky skin and suckers on his tentacles reward Eyegore with climbing buildings with ease, especially with an improved grip. Weaknesses: *Eyegore only has one eye; his vision isn't the best. *Though being able to evade larger and heavier monsters, much more versitile monsters can just as easily overpower Eyegore. Additional Info: *Info pending... Bart Overview: Bart is a Bat monster. In Rampage: Total Destruction he is unlocked in Chicago. Origin: Bart participated in a taste-testing trial of Scumlab's latest product: Scum Soda. This fizzy drink had an adverse effect upon him, transforming him into a giant Bat. Personality: Pending... Strengths: *Bart has the ability to fly, just like actual Bats. *He has excellent hearing due to his large, sensitive ears. *He can detect the location of an opponent through ecolocation. Bart emits a sound through his mouth or nose, which then bounces off any object in his surroundings, back at him, into his ears. *Bats are generally efficient hunters, especially at night. Weaknesses: *Despite he has wings, he can only fly for a short period of time. *Though being very agile, he is not as durable to incoming blows as bulkier monsters. *His eyesight is very poor. In fact, he cannot see a thing, so he has to rely mostly upon ecolocation, which can be proven difficult if either oraphis is occupied. *Regarding sensitive hearing, sharp sounds may cause serious headache and prevent Bart from seeing anything temporarily. *His combat peformance is generally better at night time. In the day time, the natural light stiffles him greatly, putting the enemy at an advantage. Additional Info: *Though he can fly, he hardly has any wings; there is no wing membrane beneath his arms. Conclusion How can YOU decide the Victor? *Tell us who you think would win in the comments section below. *Write a blog post that either tells your story of how the brawl would go. *Join the forums and give your personal account. Category:Brawl Category:1 vs 1 Category:Eyegore Category:One-eyed Alien Category:Special Monsters Category:Bart Category:Bat Category:Nocturnal Mammals Category:Mammals Category:Monsters Category:Pjray02